For textile articles, such finished products could be obtained hitherto only temporarily by adjunction of cationic products, more or less substantive or direct at the moment of using the last rinsing bath.
Such a technique can lead to three major disadvantages:
the necessity of renewing the antimicrobial treatment at each washing, PA0 a risk of insufficient penetration, PA0 potential risks of intolerance and allergy for certain subjects. PA0 R.sub.2 is a linear alkyl group having 1 or 2, or from 12 to 16, carbon atoms, PA0 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each a chlorine or hydrogen atom, and PA0 X.sup.n.spsp..crclbar. is an anion, where PA0 n is the X anion valence, PA0 H. GILMAN: J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 68, 1946, p 1291 PA0 KUWAMURA and KAMEYAMA: Kogyo Kagaku Zasshi 67, 4 1964, p 592. PA0 the chloride of N-benzyl N,N-diethyl N-oxiranemethane ammonium PA0 the bromide of N-(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)N-dodecyl N-methyl-N-oxiranemethane ammonium PA0 the bromide of N-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)N-octyl N-methyl-N-oxiranemethane ammonium.
It is well known that the textile materials form a favourable medium for the development of microorganisms due to their porous and discontinuous structure. Textile fibres are in a fairly large proportion part of the modern environment: clothing, beddings, bathroom linen, hangings, lining of footwear, etc . . . . It is for this reason that researches have been carried out in order to impart to such articles permanent bacteriostatic and/or fungistatic properties, withstanding successive washing and sterilizing operations.
The method more currently used for avoiding the undesirable development of microorganisms in textile materials consists in carrying out a disinfection by the standard or dry cleaning method. It is known that washing with cold water alone is inefficient for destroying the noxious germs and that disinfecting baths are advocated even after boiling. Moreover, it proves that a frequent washing is not always possible in many cases, notable when it concerns articles used by military services in the field, personnel living in confined spaces such as hospitals, day-nurseries or hotels, or persons travelling extensively and for long periods. On the other hand, some textile articles such as blankets, tapestries, and curtains are irregularly and even never cleaned. Studies have demonstrated that such articles can accumulate a large quantity of germs, which are morbific and generators of unpleasant smells. Other works have demonstrated that noxious bacteria migrate easily from contaminated articles onto others, during washing. The control of the bacterial development is of primary importance, not only with a prophylactic purpose but also for preventing the emergence of unpleasant smells.